Undoing The Past - Cameron, John, Sarah et al
by KevinInEngland
Summary: In this story, the Connors try to rectify everything that Skynet has done, even if that means going back in time. They have quite a few adults and kids in their care, some from the future. Some were rescued as 'marked for termination', in many cases to try and draw the Connors out. Cameron, Allison and Sonia's little family are slowly growing older.


**Please ensure that you read my other volumes in this order to understand what and who features in my stories. Thanks;**

**They are**

**Cameron's redemption and the Saving of Sarah**

**John Connor's Awesome Responsibilities**

**Sarah Connor's Growing Family**

**Time Travel and the Connors**

# # #

It is now the evening of 11th January 2010 and Cameron is waiting for a suitable time to speak with John and Allison.

She has already performed a comms with Sonia and agreed that before they go ahead with their plan to change the future, Camilla must have her chip upgraded. They both know that Camilla's chip is inferior and she needs a more powerful chip with more memory, just like their own

The chip that is currently in her head is from one of the two TR-cyborgs from 2040. Because of the scant availability of resources in that time period, their chips were taken from an older model t-101.

# # #

10:14pm, the kids are in bed, mostly sleeping. Marta shares a room with Tilley, obviously.

Ethel is in awe of everything and the girls had great pleasure in explaining things to her.

She ends up reading them a bedtime story.

Ethel is rather surprised that it begins like this, and the girls eyes light up with surprise;

"'Where's Papa going with that axe?' said Fern to her mother"

(It is probably the most famous opening line of any children's book). Ethel continues,

"He is going to dispatch Wilbur, the runt of the litter, until Fern pleads for clemency. With the help of Wilbur's wise and devoted friend, Charlotte, the spider is able to live out the rest of his days in safety".

As the girls smile, Ethel can see that they have suddenly lost the tough exterior expression that they usually carry. "Charlotte, like all spiders, always dies at the end of the summer".

They smile and make faces, which makes Ethel smile as she carries on reading chapter one.

Savannah has been allowed to stay the night & will keep Gina company. (Reminder, Gina & Byron were the brats from Riley's foster home).

She had become much closer to Gina after the shock of her being bit by Fido the terminator dog.

Because today was Monday, Sonia will be taking Savannah to school the next day, accompanied by the little loves of her life, Kylie and Kasper – Oh, and of course guess who? (Yes, you guessed it, Lesley, who is always happy with Sonia around. Hardly surprising really, considering the amount of night-time pleasure she gives her.

She does of course reciprocate.

Cyborgs can feel you know).

#_#_#

**Tuesday 12****th**** January 2010.**

The Ks do of course climb up the car seats and hang from the hand-rail and things like that.

Sonia doesn't care, despite Lesley telling them off, which of course they ignore.

Savannah has a smile on her face but is extremely well behaved, as she uses her diplomacy to try and calm them down.

When they reach the town, Sonia does at long last speak up and tells them to stay on the seats.

Their tinted glass windows were enough to give them privacy and prevent other drivers from seeing tiny beings in their SUV, so that wasn't a problem.

When Sonia gets back home, she is ratted by Cameron, who is in the makeshift barn with Allison, her baby and John.

Cameron informs Sonia that because there is not a sophisticated chip available, she is asking John what he thinks about getting one from the future.

"WHAT! YOU MUST BE JOKING. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME".

"Calm down" says Allison, as she puts her arm over his shoulder, no doubt making sure her claim to him is cemented as Cameron looks on, observing every move she makes.

Remaining as stoic as possible, Cameron informs him that the Jens have made a vast improvement to the TDE and testing has proved successful.

"How do you know this? Nobody told me. What is this so-called improvement?"

"I don't know. Savannah told Sonia about it during her ride back in the car".

"Oh I see, so it's not official yet?" replies John sarcastically.

Allison, whose arm is still over his shoulder, gives him a tug, as she feels he is being unfair to Cameron and wonders if he is displaying a negative attitude towards Cameron for her own benefit.

He decides to call Zeira and find out exactly what it is they've done.

(Dial, ringing, Jenny answers with) "53669" which is the numeric keypad figures for 'Jenny'. (He has to dial 5 digits because Jennifer/Jenny both begin 'Jenn, 5366').

He reciprocates by speaking his ID "5646", as he knows they easily remember his number.

"Hello John", she replies louder than normal, knowing that little Jennifer will love to give him the news.

"Buen dias Jen, if you're learning Spanish. I've been informed you've modified the TDE but I've no idea what you've done".

He hears "OOH IS THAT JOHN, CAN I TELL HIM WHAT WE'VE DONE".

John Henry hears them and connects them together through broadcast, so that both females can use their phones.

John speaks first, "hello little one, what do you wish to inform me about?"

"I'm not so little. I'm aged 10 and will be 11 on 11th July. Yes, great news about the TDE. We can take it with us. Er I mean whoever uses it can take it with them".

"Really, how does that work? I thought you needed computers and overhead cables and rods and things with monitors and more cables".

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody how it was accomplished but the TDE now has its own power-pack. It's larger than a normal one but it works fine. We need it because of the phenomenal amount of electricity needed to power the TDE.

Secondly, nobody has ever questioned how it is that the occupants of the highly charged bubble can transport people through time without them falling out".

"I never gave it any thought Jennifer. Are you going to explain that to me my little angel? That goes for you too Jenny."

"I know you're trying to be nice John but I'll accept your compliment".

L-Jennifer continues quickly before they have a chance to strike up a conversation.

"It's all to do with a force of gravity that is created within the bubble. Jenny tells me it was the Skynet computer itself that discovered this technology without the help of any scientists".

"What do you mean?"

"It works by creating anti-matter atoms. Too complicated for you to understand. (John smiles).

Without it, the TDE could never have worked. Have you ever seen StarTrek movies and wondered why the crew don't float in the air?"

"No. Not really. I've seen the show but something like that did not warrant enough thought".

"Well you needn't question it anymore because that's how it happened. Skynet invented artificial gravity for the Starship", she replies with an audible smile.

"Oh right funny girl. Tell me more".

"Although it appears to be a split second, the distances that the occupants of the bubble travel are tremendous. The occupants have to be contained during that time. That is why you feel a tingle when you arrive at your destination.

The bubble creates an enormous force of gravity, far far greater than a small asteroid the same size could create. The force of gravity has to be strong enough to contain you and everything inside the bubble for that amount of time.

You are not crushed because the force opposes our own matter outside the bubble.

You don't actually stand on the ground in a bubble, although the transport is so quick you do not realise what is happening.

Do you remember falling to the ground when you time-jumped?"

"Haha, yes. How did you know that?"

"Tilley told me that she found it amusing to see the Ks land with their legs in the air.

I asked Marta and Dean about it but all they remember was suddenly finding themselves naked".

John laughs again, he likes talking to Jennifer, as he says, "it's a good job Jenny changed the settings, Ethel would have had a fit if she suddenly found herself naked and exposed to everyone".

"Haha yeah, Jenny told me all about it. That's why she always kept blankets in the bunker".

They finish their conversation after talking about his planned trip to take the kids to a theme park.

#_#

Cameron speaks, "John, we don't have the technology available to build the processors and what you call miniaturised RAM. John Henry knows what progress is being made in Japan, South Korea, China, Silicon Valley etc. and there is nothing small or stealthy enough that can be built in to a chip.

I want to make Camilla like myself and become somebody, not to remain just a machine.

To do this, I need to go to the future and obtain one".

"I forbid it Cameron. If you dare go I will get Sarah to dismantle you".

"I don't believe you".

"Really! Why not?"

Allison butts in, "are you blind?"

"What. Why. Oh I know. Look, it's about time the 3 of us came clean".

Cameron stays quiet, she knows what's coming.

Allison continues, "I know you still love her. I'm not stupid. I think you still love me too".

"Of.."

"That's why I want you to act normal in front of me and stop this pretence".

"I.."

"Do what you need to do with her when it becomes necessary".

(John looks at Allison and wonders if she means what he thinks she means, as she continues talking).

"All I ask is that you keep me as you #1 priority and remember that we have our own human baby. You can go over to the workshop or to the woods with little Kylon & Kendrah whenever you like, but please remember us as often as possible".

Before he speaks again, Cameron speaks, "Claire is playing music on her piano. Shall we go and listen to her?"

Allison understands this to mean 'shall we talk'.

John understands this to mean they want a 'girl' moment.

When they get there, the door is open & 2-Ally is sitting on the floor with her own little toy piano. The room is fairly large and her plink plonking does not seem to affect Claire, who is deep in to her new tune.

As Claire sits at an angle without a view of whoever enters the room, the 2 identical grown up Allisons stand there listening to her. Sofia & her mother are sitting on chairs the other side of the room, listening and talking quietly.

Allison speaks quietly to Cameron in such a manner that she is friendly but does not want to make Cameron feel too comfortable and has carte blanche with regard to spending too much time with John.

She tells Cameron, "Whilst you were away a lot has happened. I haven't forgotten your programming. You will always be there for John. I know that".

Cameron responds, "Whilst I was away, a lot has happened. I have other priorities too. You are correct. I will always be there for John.

I also remember why I bought you back here from the future. That has not changed. I want to see John happy".

"That's alright then".

"I will be whatever you want me to be".

(Just then the K batch run up to the door, chatting in voices inaudible to human ears. Kasper hears Cameron first and stops in his tracks. The others stand behind him and listen from the doorway).

Allison says, "If John sometimes feels that I am not what he wants, please be discrete. That is all I ask.

Perhaps later on I will mellow and we can get back what we had. Please understand that when you weren't here for 10 months, things settled down and I had a routine.

I enjoyed that routine.

I gave birth to Brandon and John was always around.

Already, I see less of him and when he is around his mind is on other things. You no doubt!"

# # #

**Back in 2009 – 23rd March.**

"Can you hear that?"

"No! Have we blown a gasket or something?"

"Up ahead, I can hear heavy gunfire and explosions".

"Geez, we've not got far to go".

Derek rams his foot on the accelerator, as Thomas turns on his seat, gets on to his knees and reaches over for the most effective weapon they have in 2009. The Raufoss rifle".

Derek overtakes the 2 soldiers in the other car and Thomas signals for them to follow at speed.

At fort Irwin there are people running left and right, hiding, shooting and being shot.

It turns out that 2 large T-101s have appeared out of nowhere, entered the arms depot, quite easily it would seem and armed themselves. Now they are taking out everyone in sight.

There is not a lot of heavy weaponry because this is a training camp.

At this stage, the 2 teenage cyborgs are unsure what is happening. They did not plan this and have no idea what is going on.

The civilian kids and parents hide under beds, push furniture in front of doors and stay low.

A few stray bullets start to hit their windows and smashing glass can be heard.

Morris is in the same room as Cybo-Byron and is astonished to see him rush over towards the door and open it. Byron looks both ways, when all of a sudden an armed soldier, who has donned a crash helmet, rushes past… almost.

To Morris's shock, Byron grabs the soldier and flings him against the opposite wall. He goes over and picks up his rifle then rushes away.

Morris crawls on his hands and knees to the door, listens for a moment, looks outside left and right, and then closes the door after seeing the soldier start to get to his feet.

He upsides the heavy metal bed, picks up the mattress which has fallen off, and flings it over the bedside then hides behind it.

Now Derek can hear the shooting as they pull up outside the entrance which has 2 sentries who are facing the other way with their rifles pointed at whatever might turn up.

Upon seeing the Reeses, they turn their heads. One of the sentries rushes towards the small cubicle which has all of its windows open because of the heat.

As he does, he suddenly buckles and falls to his knees, looking Derek straight in the face.

The 2 soldiers follow the Reeses, not knowing what they are facing, then rush towards the concrete block that holds the large gate in place.

Shooting continues.

It seems like a war has broken out, as the service personnel are now being attacked by 4 cyborgs. The teen cyborgs have not met their quarry but have put 2 and 2 together to assume that whoever is the enemy, has to be a friend… for now anyway.

Derek gets on his cell back to base and yells at John about what is happening.

John demands that he identify himself.

"Oh shit, 3373. Satisfied?"

John checks his number pad, "sure Derek, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Targets are unidentified. I'll get back to you".

John Henry gets straight on to Sonia, simultaneously. He transmits all the relevant data.

Because non-sentient-Camilla has been taken back to the safe-house, (or parcel/mail delivery house) in Almeria Ave., she is not kept in the loop.

Back at Fort Irwin, the shooting never stops.

Staying put, considering that their life is not worth sacrificing for what seems like too much of a risk to take, the Reese's stay where they are.

One of the soldiers from the car shouts, "what do you want us to do?"

"We need to see who our enemy is. It's possible that ordinary guns will be ineffective".

"Why?"

Suddenly, Derek's face goes as white as a sheet. Only momentarily mind you, but he has seen the enemy.

A T-101. Identical to what John knows full well from 1997 when they fought the t-1000. Derek was not familiar with T-101s in his timeline but he knew a large man taking bullets from various directions was not human.

Were he a bit closer, he would see some bare coltan.

He turns to Thomas who has seen what he has seen, points further back to another identical figure.

They both watch the proceedings, which involve the 2 large cyborgs emptying rounds, reloading and continuing with what they are doing.

Then, suddenly, an armed teenage female can be seen. She rushes over towards the T-101, faces it and then runs away again. She has not been shot.

"WHAT HAPPENED THERE?" shouts Derek, as gunfire from the soldiers close by reigns out towards the T-101s.

"SHE'S ONE OF THEM".

"WHAT? SHIT. NO WAY. WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE".

3 minutes earlier, inside the barracks, a female soldier in army uniform creeps down the corridor past where Morris is hiding.

She has 2 kids with her, they are following closely behind.

She opens the door slightly and says, "Are there any school kids here?"

"I'm here".

"It's me, Corporal stiles, assigned to your welfare. Come with me quick".

Morris stands up and runs to the door, then follows her slowly down the corridor, whilst she looks left & right.

Outside, Calmly, Thomas agrees with Derek that they should retreat.

They run to their SUV but as they do, an army jeep rams some really strong wire fencing, breaks through but gets stuck when part of the strong fence wire wraps around the front wheel.

Some teenage kids can be seen scrambling from the jeep, accompanied by a female soldier.

They run like hell towards Derek.

Derek has already started his engine, as Thomas orders him to wait.

He has not been shouted at by Thomas before. It was pretty loud, "WAIT FOR THOSE KIDS" .

Derek looks over at the shooting, seeing the soldiers being cut down one by one.

Thomas waves his arm out of the window, as he leans back and opens the door.

They see him, 2 boys, 2 girls and a female soldier.

They continue running like the clappers as Derek revs the engine.

To say all 4 of them piled in through the door is an understatement, as grunts and groans can be heard.

Thomas says "GOOOHH".

Derek does. With legs flailing out the door & Thomas doing his best to make sure they don't fall out.

4 young adults and a Marine are not exactly conducive to leaving much space in the back.

As Derek speeds away, they all scramble to try and find their seating.

Behind them, a T-101 looks out of the entrance, sees them speeding off and takes fire.

Its machine gun hits the back of their trunk and smashes a stop light, but that is all, fortunately.

Thomas tells Morris to climb over and sit next to him, which means that 4 seated in the back is just about possible with a squeeze & sitting on laps.

The first thing Derek thinks of is, "good job. Are you armed? What's your name?"

"No. I lost it in the jeep. Corporal Stiles. Who are you?"

Seeing the smooth-faced dark African American women in his mirror, "My full name is Derek Reese, first lieutenant, 132nd S.O.C".

She looks at him, wondering what the hell that means, fighting back the urge to shout 'why are you fleeing the enemy' but thinks better of it.

Instead of that she says, "thank you for waiting for us and saving us, Sir".

"You're a brave woman. You did the right thing, especially this time. From now on you're sworn to secrecy. I'm going to make a phone call".

Derek pulls up and asks Thomas to take over the wheel.

They set off again as he dials John once again.

(Dial) "3373. Skynet's there big time. There's at least 3 cyborgs".

"3! Where the hell did they come from? Get out of there".

"We did. I'm not that stupid. We've got 4 of the school kids and a Corporal with us".

John stares at the TV news channel. So far nothing. "Oh hell. What's the kids names?" (Thinks 'what am I calling them kids for? They're my age').

He hears Derek ask the question; "Nathan Sikes", "Morris Rodriguez", "Melinda Bennett", "Elpida Kanakaredes".

(Thinks, 'so they are all from my class',)

"OK. When you arrive, and you're sure you were not followed, blindfold the lot of them and we'll bring them inside the ranch".

Speaking to Allison, "Can you arrange for Sofia and Danny to draw the curtains in our guest room. I'll go and get Camilla. She can look after them".

(Looking slightly put out), "Why do you need her?"

John is not stupid as he detects a little bit of jealousy from Allison, she's quite OTT these days.

So he deploys a tactic, "because she's the only one without children and like you, she's a badass, (smile), she can feed them and protect them without us having to be there".

"Oh. I'll come with you".

"Fair enough. What about Brandon?"

"He comes with us father John, padre de nuestro hijo", (making a funny face).

This makes John smile as he says, "did you learn that especially for this moment?"

"Yes General, SIR", salutes, then immediately flings her arms around his neck with protruding lips.

It is important that Allison keeps her man interested in her, as she kisses his cheek a few times.

The pair goes and fetches Brandon, who is with Nancy, asleep in his buggy.

Nancy joins them on the ride east towards Almeria Avenue.

Allison phones Melissa, who responds just as expected, using her stringent programmed routines;

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ally".

(Click).

(Huff, dial).

"Hello?"

"2554".

"6354".

Both John & Nancy look over and smile.

"Hello Melissa. Is everything OK?"

"Yes".

"Good. We are coming to get you. Make sure you are wearing clothes and then meet me at the end of the road after locking all the doors. Make sure you have the keys with you".

"Yes. Do you want me to bring any guns?"

(John whispers, "tell her to make sure they are hidden in bags or rolled up in a blanket").

Allison has to repeat that statement, knowing Camilla heard, because she is not sure Camilla will obey John if he is not using his own cell).

On the way there, Danny Dyson calls John informing him that it is all over the news. John listens to the report through his cell on broadcast, whilst Danny holds his cell close to the TV.

"We are unable to get close to the vicinity as shooting is still taking place.

A helicopter gunship has taken off and is heading in this direction.

IT, IT'S GETTING EXTREMELY CLOSE.

GET DOWN.

BLAM.

Silence.

In reality, the teenage cyborgs have left the scene after killing all of the remaining school students.

It was always their aim to steal the helicopter after killing the kids and make their escape but originally cybo-Gina would have been doing the shooting, whilst cybo-Byron goes over to the helicopter launch pad, kills the pilots then flies over to get cybo-Gina.

Driving along at speed, Thomas sees the helicopter approaching and says rather loudly, "Chopper, it might not be after us".

"Are you sure?"

"It's not flying straight at us but it's going in our direction".

"Keep an eye on it. Call John Henry".

Very soon, the helicopter is being tracked, and is observed coming down at a location in Paradise View Road, not that far away.

Not long after that, the 2 teenage cyborgs are untraceable.

Not so much the case for the t-101s which are finalising their mission. The shooting has almost completely stopped.

Air support is on its way.

Police cars flash past Derek as he continues on his journey.

The distance is too far from Fort Hunter Liggett & The Presidio by road, so helicopters have been deployed.

Jets have been launched from El Segundo USAF base.

The attack by the T-101s was not random. It had been planned by future Skynet. They knew that Fort Irwin troops could be annihilated by just 2 T101's, causing mass panic in the nation.

They had also plotted the escape route for the T-101's.

This is how it was done;

Simple really. Earlier on, they had chosen a female holding the rank of private.

They tied her up and gagged her, leaving her in her room until they were ready.

Now they had untied her and marched her to a large car.

She was frightened almost out of her skin, at the sight of the 2 large hideously looking identical men, with flesh shot away, small amounts of blood, their clothes riddled and what appeared to be silver bones showing on their faces.

She is frogmarched and shoved in to a car. They sat in the back.

Their destination was The Gold Mountain, which passes through Barstow on their way.

The journey would take only take 1h47m through the Lucerne Valley.

"There's another helicopter heading our way, this time it's coming from the west", Corporal Stiles informs the Reese's. She is sitting on the right passenger seat with the light girl Elpida on her lap.

Thomas looks out and sure enough it appears to be coming their way. His mind is logical enough to know that it should be friendly.

Derek carries on driving.

It flies straight past them and a gunner can easily be seen facing them.

It hovers in front of them further up the road and its descent signals to Derek that he should slow down and stop.

4 soldiers step out. One of them walks carefully towards the car with his rifle pointing at them.

He shouts "STEP OUT THE CAR".

They all do as they're told.

Derek shouts, "My name is First Lieutenant Derek Reese. These people are with me. We are survivors from Fort Irwin.

You can verify this by calling Staff Sergeant Melanie Howard. She is the Chief Secretary for Lieutenant Colonel Howard, who reports back to the President".

The soldier holds his ground and looks upon Derek suspiciously, as he is not dressed in any kind of uniform.

Only Corporal Stiles can be identified as a serving soldier.

The soldier asks her, "Can you vouch for this man?"

"Only that he saved our lives".

Looking at Derek, "Do you have a cell # for Colonel Howard?"

"Here look".

"STAY THERE". The soldier gingerly walks forward and stares at Derek's cell which is in his outstretched hand.

He radios base.

3 or 4 minutes pass and Melinda is the first to get agitated. "For fucks sake hurry up, I'm bursting".

"Go behind the car" says Morris.

"Sod it, I'll have to. You stay where you are".

A few minutes later, Derek gets the all clear and they continue on their way.

The soldiers stay put on the motorway, the rotor blade slows to a stop. From now on, all cars are being stopped and searched.

35 minutes behind Derek's entourage, the car with the 2 T-101's approaches the helicopter roadblock.

As expected, all hell breaks loose and the casualties, as usual, are the humans.

The first thing a T-101 did was shoot the tripod machine gunner.

Now that the car and its driver have been shot to pieces, the helicopter is the T-101 transport for the short term.

The first thing that the pilot did was radio base. After that he was shot, but not before sending a warning.

Continuing on its flight, it does not take long for the helicopter to reach the Gold Mountain. It is tracked and very soon backup arrives. Unfortunately they are too late, as one of the T-101's takes the chopper down close to the ground, fixes the course and they jump out.

One of them has removed the machine gun and some rounds of ammo.

The chopper rises and is eventually seen by the approaching helicopters.

They look inside and see that it is empty before it loses height, goes in to a spin and hits the ground with a crash. There is not an explosion but the helicopter is now scrap.

There is no sign of the occupants, who have entered a mine shaft.

This particular mineshaft has 3 entrances. Ideal for evacuation.

# # #

Elsewhere, Fido is home alone again. He has got the TV on and is watching what John sees on the news.

All this Skynet dog needs is the location of John or a lead to his whereabouts, (pun not intended).

# # #

Back home, sure enough, Camilla is at the end of the road.

"What the F…." John looks at Nancy before finishing his sentence.

"Oh no, I didn't mean for her to wear that".

Nancy laughs.

John pulls up beside her. "Quick. Get in for god's sake. What the hell are you thinking of?"

She is in full white ballerina tights, tutu and has her hair tied back. She is wearing ruby lipstick. Admittedly she looks very nice.

A dark haired actress from a TV series named Angel gave her the idea. She spends some of her time at the house watching television – anything that shows young women who might look like herself, so that she can copy them and blend in.

She looks similar in her garb, except that she is wearing a tutu instead of a lovely white dress that goes down just beneath her knees.

John decides to stay quiet because he has left Allison in charge of Camilla when she is around.

He doesn't want to pay her too much attention, although he has to admit she looks very appealing.

"You're not supposed to wear this in public. Do you understand?"

"No?"

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Yes".

John smiles, he can see that this conversation is going to take a while to explain.

The drive back to the ranch should be long enough to resolve this issue. He loves listening to Allison & watching her expressions.

(He knows he loves her. Perhaps he will talk to her later about how he felt at this moment).

Back at the ranch, the kids are waiting eagerly for John to get back with Camilla.

Their faces light up when they see Camilla. Byron is the first to go over and tell her how nice she looks.

This annoys Allison because she has spent the last ½ hour telling Camilla that she should not dress as a ballerina.

Camilla smiles and says "Thank you. We are friends. I have to go indoors to see that it is safe".

Off she goes and all the kids follow her.

Inside they observe her in terminator mode checking everywhere for danger.

Once she is satisfied, she turns to the kids and smiles. Just like Allison had taught her.

John calls the kids together, Marta, Gina, Dean and explains that they are not to allow their guests, when they arrive, to leave the guest room. If they do, they are to inform somebody.

Then he notices Byron is missing.

"Where's Byron?

The kids look at each other, "Dunno!"

"Where's Camilla?"

The kids look at each other, "Dunno!"

"Stay there, I haven't finished yet".

The moment John's feet are the last things to be seen going up the stairs, all the kids get up and run to see what is happening.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Allison, who is 2 rooms down, seeing to her baby, accompanied by Lesley, pop their heads out the doorway and sees the kids sneaking along the corridor.

"I WANTED TO KNOW IF SHE COULD TOUCH HER TOES. THAT'S ALL".

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THAT? CAMILLA. STAND UP. LOOK AT ME".

Byron goes as red as a beetroot and says nothing, which gives Camilla time to answer for him.

"I touched my toes for 2 minutes and 27 seconds".

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER?" John sees the kids. "GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS".

They turn and run. He is fuming.

Allison walks towards John, followed by Lesley, holding her baby over one shoulder.

Quietly, John asks Camilla, "Did he touch you?"

Although relatively harmless, what Camilla tells John makes him really mad.

With composure fit for a General, after looking down the corridor at the 2 women, he turns back to Byron and says, "Come with me".

"No. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again".

Allison gives John a stare that seems to signify, you'd better not do anything that you regret.

"I said come with me. NOW".

Allison's baby jerks slightly and gives out a whimper.

John looks over and mouths 'sorry'.

Byron follows John down the stairs, across the guest room and out the door, observed by the other kids.

"Stay there, and this time don't move".

So much for ordering kids around, Conny and a few other women observe the kids get up off the floor the moment Byron follows John outside.

"The pair of us is going to jog around the paddock 10 times. You are going to keep up with me. If you slack, you will spend the afternoon in the kitchen peeling potatoes".

"OH HELL!"

"I know you like Camilla but you've got to treat her like a lady. Not take advantage of her".

After 2 rounds of the paddock, which in all honesty is killing John more than Byron, Allison decides to let the kids outside and Join John in his circuits of the paddock.

John looks over to Allison, who smiles and waves back at him. She can be seen putting on her trainers after handing her little baby over to Nancy.

Then she runs across the paddock and joins them. She shouts "NO SLACKING. KEEP UP. AS FOR YOU BYRON, WE'LL SAY NO MORE BUT BE WARNED. HELL HATH NO FURY".

"Gasp. What?"

# # #

**In case you're wondering. Byron did not do anything to Camilla, he just loves staring at her panties… or leotard, or whatever it is that she was wearing.**

#_#_#

The final events in 2009 will soon be played out and the overall reason for the arrival of the T-101's will become evident.

#_#_#

**12****th**** January 2010 – Tuesday – the present.**

"So you want to go to the future, further in to the future to find out whether another tok-715 chip has been made".

"Yes".

"It is a dangerous venture. Do you know for sure that you can evade the terminators and outmanoeuvre them before they spot you?"

"Yes. I will disable them and bring back the chip?"

"How do you know there will be one?"

"There were 3 identical chips in the Skynet science lab when I went there before. I did not have time to obtain all of them".

"If you go there again, won't you see yourself?"

"Not if I go after my first visit".

"It's too dangerous. What about your kids?"

"I will come back again".

"What about your kids?"

"You can look after them whilst I am gone. I will come back to the same time that I went. There will only be a delay of one second here in your timeline".

(In reality, Cameron has one other agenda).

Allison intervenes, "Go with her. If something goes wrong you can come back alone, or Cameron can come back alone. Jenny & Jennifer can send someone back to an earlier time if you do not come back.

Isn't that how it works?"

"Er. I guess so", replies John, looking at Cameron for confirmation. Then he looks down at Kylon and Kendrah, who look as though they've seen a ghost. Their big eyes seem even bigger and their mouths are slightly open.

He says to them, "What do you think about your mommy going to the future to get a tok-715 chip for Camilla?"

Kendrah is the biggest worrier in the world, "Can't someone else go mommy?"

Cameron smiles, "Nobody else knows where to go and fetch it. I have been there before. I am familiar with the layout and where the terminators are located".

"TERMINATORS!" shout the 2 Ks.

Even John is shocked now, "You mean that when you went before there were terminators waiting for you?"

"They weren't waiting for me. I used stealth and superior programming to outmanoeuvre them. I have a plan".

"Oh yeah and what is that?" demands John, as 2 little voices speak up, "yes, what?"

"The last time I went there, I stored the location of every person and terminator in that area of the building. I destroyed 2 terminators and left 2 more chasing me down the corridor as I dropped out of the window.

I now know that the female that jumped out after me was young Jenny. The terminators went downstairs and vacated the building in search of me, leaving 2 behind to guard the prisoners.

This time I will be armed with my own plasma rifle. I can accomplish this task.

I will be in and out very quickly".

"MOMMY" shouts Kendrah, who immediately runs over and wraps her arms around Cameron's leg.

Cameron bends down and allows both the Ks to step on her arm, whilst they grasp her shirt.

She stands up and says to them in her sweetest voice, "Don't you want Camilla to be like Sonia and me?"

"Yes but…." they say in unison.

"When I get back I will copy Camilla's existing memories and routines on to the new chip and then she can choose what kind of person she will become".

"Will she be like you?" asks Kylon.

"Or like Sonia?" asks Kendrah.

"It will be up to her, perhaps both".

Looking at the Ks, John makes a joke, "or perhaps she can put the chip in the cybo-Thomas guarding the tunnel and make a new boyfriend for your mom?"

The little Ks are very astute when it comes to humour, despite having Cameron as a mother. Kylon suggests, "Or a new friend for you to play with".

They both laugh in their little voices.

John smiles, "I'd ask him to keep you 2 in check all day".

After breakfast, and after all other necessary events of the day, like making sure the kids are with Debbie & Nancy doing their lessons, he joins Allison in the sitting room and phones Jenny.

He wants to be absolutely sure the new TDE works 100% and their safe return can be guaranteed. He knows that by stealing the future tok-715 chips, he could be saving a future female resistance fighter(s) or tunnel rat(s) from Allison's fate.

Five minutes later, he returns to find everybody just where they were before.

"So, what's your decision?" Asks Allison, the worried face of Kendrah is still evident.

"In the event that we are faced with unforeseen circumstances, we will need all the A.I. at our disposal.

In other words, Camilla can be a great asset.

Jenny gives her assurance that the TDE works fine, it has been tested one more time.

She tells me that the original TDE is still in place.

I will let you go to the future but I won't let you go alone. I'll go with you".

"JOOHHHNNN", says Allison.

"Jennifer also gave assurances that whatever happens they will find a way to get us back".

Kayley & Kasper can hold their tongues no longer. Kayley is the first, "After you come back, can you take us to 1962 Mississippi to meet Sylvia and Tony. Kylon and Kendrah had an exciting time there. I want to see the big pink Cadillac".

Kylon & Kendrah relish the thought of showing Kasper and Kayley all the places that they visited, including the 'Spur 'Em On', the park, the school and 60s cafés and even visit Tilley's friend at Natchez.

When Kylon mentions the swamp, Cameron says rather loudly "NO".

This makes them all laugh and jump about.

Cameron cannot understand the joke.

At least now Allison is smiling quite wide, which pleases John.

He knows that if he tells Sarah, she will also adamantly refuse to let him go with Cameron but he wants to prove his mettle.

He fears death but perhaps not quite as much as some because he knows how to handle himself.

Terminators are the worst foe imaginable, he knows that, but providing Cameron leads the way he should be OK.

Rather foolishly some might say, his mind is made up. The experience will be good for him and there is a guarantee of his return, no matter what.

'There is no time like the present, which is a good phrase', he thinks.

With sombre faces, John has a word with his little kids, "we will be back before you know it. If there is any delay, you must help Camilla to keep everybody safe by keeping an eye on things".

Kendrah gives Kayley a little hug when she sees her tears.

Cameron has learnt a lot since the birth of her 2 litluns and chooses to take them to one side. She speaks to them in very high frequency, "When I get back, I will take you back to 1963, the time after we jumped. Once Kasper and Kayley have met Sylvia and Tony, we will go to California so that I can reset time and hopefully wipe out Skynet in our timeline.

It is something I should have done before".

"Will it be dangerous?" asks Kylon.

"No".

"Will mommy come too?" asks Kasper.

"She would not let you out of her sight?"

"Is it dangerous?" asks Kayley.

"A little bit, but now the Jens has a safeguard. We can be rescued if something goes wrong".

The Ks look at each other with ponderous faces.

"How, if we are zapped or killed, we will be dead?" says Kendrah.

Cameron goes in to a little more detail, whilst simultaneously ratting her data to Sonia who is upstairs;

"We will plan our journey arrival time and place. Jenny will know this.

We will materialise behind the boathouse late at night and then hide the new portable TDE in the room behind the house".

She carries on explaining and lightens the mood by telling them that she will show them Tilley's head.

This is met with question marks, so she explains what Tilley's school project was.

Then she goes on to answering questions like, "how will you get to Sylvie's without a car", and "will we be safe?"

John understands the need for this journey, as he does not want to have Camilla appearing mentally retarded any more. He admits she does everything she is told to does but a lack sentience, which is not nice for the kids to see and besides, he wants her to be able to look after herself properly.

The plan is, they will go tomorrow afternoon at 3am, and arrive 6th March 1963, the same day that they left LA, CA.

Before they go, Sarah has asked that everybody have lessons on how to protect themselves.

#_#

**Now it is 10:15am the next day**

– Jennifer has come over to the ranch to see the kids. She has Savannah with her.

They are going to give the kids a lecture on how plasma rifles work.

"First of all", she says, "we need to create a sun in the chamber behind the barrel.

This is done by heating argon gas to a million degrees so that it becomes plasma. (Just like the Sun).

In this case, we use this isotope solution, which when excited, heats up to 2000 degrees. It changes colour in these heat resistant chambers which resemble glass. The glasslike tubes were invented by the Skynet computer in our future.

The atoms break down in to a soup of charged particles that move very very fast.

At this point, they get hotter and hotter".

"WOW" says Gina"

"If you fire these very hot particles down the barrel of the rifle, you've got rocket power, so you have to hold it very firmly as the plasma jet shoots out".

"WHAT HAPPENS IF IT BLOWS UP? WILL IT BLOW UP?" asks Danny, who is with them.

Jennifer smiles and continues, "Putting 'a Sun' inside the canister created new problems for Skynet, which was resolved by encircling the barrel with slim but very powerful magnets, whose electrical source emanates and is controlled by the heat created in the canister.

Of course the barrel and canister has to be constructed of highly superconductive material, thus creating the heat shield.

It took Skynet and its scientists many years to perfect this technology because containment was fraught with many problems and dangers.

Many humans died when they were forced to test out this developing technology".

All 4 litluns say "ooohhh" at the same time, whilst looking at each other with even wider eyes and raised eyebrows.

"So, when Tilley fired her rifle and blasted our makeshift barn, she was actually firing what could be considered in science fiction a lazer gun. The isotope solution had already heated very very hot, that is why she was able to fire it straight away.

(Cameron had, without telling anybody, set them just in case danger arose. That is one of the reasons why she needed to go back outside a short while after arrival in 2010, to get the plasmas and turn them off).

Jennifer is still talking and apparently feeling very proud, "For those of you concerned about the possible nuclear residue caused by this, I do not detect any discernible residue above acceptable levels for humans. The design of the rifle alleviates this problem.

Many stories have been told and many films have been made about guns that fire lazer-like blasts.

What we have here is the real thing.

There is one drawback, and you have to remember this. Your life depends on your running for new cover every time you fire the rifle at a Skynet enemy. They will home in on that spot and destroy it with their own plasma weapons".

Looking around the room, all the adults see the same thing, kids with wide eyes, open mouths or deep concentration as Jennifer speaks.

Occasionally she quickly glanced at John to see if he was watching her. This did not go un-noticed by Marta and at one point, she felt a few twinges inside her stomach. Women. Even at that young age they get very possessive and jealous. She knows where she stands but it does not stop Marta from admiring John and still occasionally bringing him drinks and sandwiches.

Allison doesn't mind, it's all harmless devotion…. For now. Huh!

Jennifer continues; "Although we are still unable to replicate Plasma Rifles in 2010, we are able to obtain the correct isotope solution. Cameron informed me that the same isotope could be obtained before 1999. Hence Sarah was able to blow Cromartie's head off. The engineers didn't install a laser rifle in the bank vault until much later. It was fortunate that they did eventually steal some isotope solution and construct the rifle. It could be used only once due to its volatile nature and its construction from available metals and magnets.

It is likely that if it was used a 2nd time, it would have exploded".

"WHAATTTT?" Shouts Sarah.

Jennifer smiles, which causes the kids to laugh.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY. CAMERON, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT".

"You did not need to know that. If you had, you might not have used it and John might have died".

"YOU BITCH!"

"I know. I am john's bitch".

"Oh shut up". This creates some laughter from the kids.

John smiles at Jennifer, which once again does not go un-noticed.

Jennifer continues, "OK, we're going to go outside and fire the rifle. I need to show you how to set the isotope solution to heat up".

Once outside, the ideal target is needed.

Cameron guides 2 terminators towards an awkward rock that is sticking out of the ground the other side of a patch of ground to the west of the ranch.

With a spade each, they dig around it and lift it out. It is approximately 2' in circumference.

The Ks jump down the hole and play around a little bit before jumping out again and running after the kids.

Back where they started, Marta who hasn't fired one for ages, is given the job of showing everyone what to do.

She lifts it up, flicks a switch, takes aim and counts to ten because the isotope in her rifle which was previously fired, has not been primed.

Jennifer says, "See the isotope is changing from yellow to red. When it is almost blood red, fire it. It takes about 10 seconds".

Marta counts, "Uno, dos, tres, hold your ears Ethel, cinco, seis, seite, ocho, nueve, deiz", then fires.

It is quite a loud blast and all 4 little Ks falls backwards on their bums with shock.

A blue flash flies across the field and there is an almighty explosion. The big rock is completely annihilated with dust and debris flying in all directions.

The other kids jump, then look down at the Ks and laugh.

They start jumping up and down, "you was the most frightened", "no I wasn't".

Marta smiles with an evil grin, as smoke seeps from the barrel. "Los demonios deben morir".

Except for the 4 Ks, all the kids have a go after they search the hills behind the woods for rocks sticking out.

There is not a shortage of fuel, so that is not a problem.

Afterwards, everybody has a nice big meal, provided as always by Leila & Sunny, with help from Debbie, Tarissa & Claire.

During this time, the cyborg hotties, who do not eat, head off to Zeira to fetch the portable TDE.

Everybody at the ranch should be able to look after themselves now that they have advanced weaponry.

With their Plasma rifles, they could even shoot down jets if they wanted to. Tilly, Conny, Oleg, Marta & Dean know this, as they have occasionally taken aim at HKs, successfully downing them.

2h3m later, Derek's Dodge Ram is seen heading their way. Camilla informed them of this fact and a stampede heads for the door.

It approaches them down the dusty driveway and pulls up outside the makeshift barn.

In the back of the truck is something that is approximately 3' in height and 2' wide. It is tightly sealed in cellophane covered by a blue cover.

The 2 cyborg hotties get out and start to untie the TDE.

When the onlookers eventually see it, it is resting on a mattress folded in half, firmly fixed down from its base by many ropes wound around hooks on the lower edges of the truck.

It looks a bit like a large metal ball with a rod sticking out the top. At the top of the rod is something that looks like a flowering 'red hot poker'.

The Jens are with them, so that it can be inspected and tested. Hopefully in future they won't need to transport it by road.

They considered that the return settings should be the same as the departure setting, so that if anything were to go wrong, Zeira would not receive any damage to their building.

This was Catherine's view and what she says must be obeyed. She had expressed concern that they might be shot at or bombed whilst they are materializing.

Very soon, they are ready to go.

Sonia unlocks the control panel by pressing exceedingly hard with her 3 middle fingers in to the opening flap. It works, the 3 buttons are recessed and the door, which is tightly sealed, opens with a puff.

Inside are the controls.

Jenny tells all onlookers that everything is constructed from Osmium & Iridium, despite the fact that all the terminators that they have encountered are made from tantalum. "It is in fact harder. The rod and electro-static discharger are also made from the same material. When your mommies arrive in 2024 (looking over at the Ks), they will push the rod down in to the ball and seal it. No-one will find it after it is buried".

"Will you find it?" asks Byron.

"We are cyborgs, we can consult our tachograph" says Cameron, turning round to give him a sarcastic look.

"Oh". He thinks for a few seconds, and then looks down at the Ks who are looking back at him.

"Understand now?" asks Kasper.

"Yes. She will remember her tracks".

Cameron remembers the settings that she used to take Sarah to 2024 and uses the same arrival co-ordinates, except that they will arrive 2 hours after she, Sarah, Conny, Marta & Dean left the future.

The setting she uses is; 'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2010 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

The display on the TDE is exactly the same as the one in the bank that blew up.

Jenny always says, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" and she did not want to confuse anybody by changing things unnecessarily.

#_#_#_#

**2009 – 24****th**** March **

"Oh hell mom, you wos right", says Jennifer whilst looking extremely dejectedly up at her bigger 72-year-old self from the future.

She continues in her heartbroken voice, "All those people died because we was only looking for a single bubble".

"You weren't to know. How could any of us have known?"

Not even John Henry had anticipated this, which is quite surprising.

"Now I'm going to have to tell John, Sarah and the others", exclaims Jennifer.

"Leave it to me. I'll call him. You're making it sound as though it's your fault and it's not. He'll tell you that".

It is agreed that Jenny will call John and Sarah, so that they can inform the cyborg hotties and everyone else.

After the usual code exchange, "Hello how are you? How's the little one?"

"We're fine here. Listen. I need to inform you of our findings. At this stage I'm not sure how long it will take to fix" (pause).

"Yes. Go on". (John signals Derek and Sarah, having detected the worried sound in Jenny's voice).

"The time detector on the roof of my house was only ever designed to pick up one occurrence of static created by a bubble within our State. As you know we had a block in place to prevent time travel, unless we allowed it by turning off the micro-wave signal that distorts the bubble.

This would have created a problem for any Skynet in any possible future. Their solution to this was to try and transport something or someone by searching our time. Just like a car radio or TV searching for a broadcasting channel.

When we tested our TDE, we had to turn off the micro-wave signal from NASA's satellite, so that our t-888 could return to us during testing.

It allowed more than one bubble to enter our time at the same time during the test.

Our detector did not find this as our hardware attached to the detector, specifically designed and built in to a circuit board by John Henry, only looks for one bubble.

(Jenny is referring to the fact that the twin cyborgs and the 2 t-101s arrived at the same time from different futures, sent by different Skynets).

John Henry can't be blamed because I gave him the tools and told him what he needed to do. Once he located the correct electronics etc., he went to work".

"I see. Well no-one can be blamed. Without you, there are lots of things that we could not have done.

We're in a great position to protect ourselves after we bought those terminators back from the future thanks to you.

What's Jennifer doing? Why isn't she with you?"

"She's a little sad that something so obvious happened. She has learnt so much and yet she feels she should have spotted the obvious flaw".

"Is she up to talking?" (Both Derek & Sarah know John has a soft spot for her and if she kicked him in the nuts, he would forgive her).

"She's coming over".

"Hello John".

"Hiya babe. Have you got a boyfriend yet?"

"No chance of that. I never go to school".

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Being on Skynet or Kaliba's radar, it would be very difficult".

"hmnn".

"Don't think that because we have you kids in our safe-keeping that I don't wish you could lead normal lives.

I thought about finding a home tutor that might have a group of kids that would take you for a few hours a day".

"I don't think I'd fit in. Their lessons might be too easy".

"Each student would work to their own level of accomplishments. It's just a thought. Perhaps Camilla could join you when we get back from the future, she could learn with you and keep you out of trouble, (smile)".

"I don't think any boys or girls would like me anyway and I'm too young to have a boyfriend, even if you are only joking".

"I like you, and I know what you're like?"

"Charming and adorable?"

"Intelligent, not afraid to say things as they are, and most of all, you let me know what you really feel".

"Are you being nice to me?"

"No, I'm just letting you know we all make mistakes. Cameron told me I would make many decisions in the future which I would regret. That is my destiny.

Yours is already playing out. We have to face these things together and support each other".

Jennifer bucks up quite quickly, "I see. Of course you're right. So, with that out of the way, I expect your people will be busy looking for rogue cyborgs".

"Yep. We have to be extremely vigilant".

"OK. I'll speak to you soon".

"Sure Doll. Give my regards to the Zeira crew".

#_#_#-#

2010

John stands next to the 2 hotties, both wearing dark blue jeans and terminator boots, black t-shirts and identical leather jackets, who stand around the cutting-edge improvised TDE.

They have only got 1 plasma rifle with them, as they want to ensure the ranch is adequately protected by the rag-tag resistance group.

Lesley gives Sonia yet another goodbye kiss, so Allison decides to do the same again with John, whilst wondering what Cameron is thinking and planning.

The little Ks run up and hold their mom's legs until mommies bend down and pat them on the back & reassure them once again.

At exactly the same time they both say "I'll be back".

Now is the time.

Standing well back, Kasper holds his sister Kayley's hand, until Kylon brings Kendrah over and swaps hand holding with him.

They are of course very very worried that their mommies won't come back.

The reason for this mission is two-fold. They will obtain a tok-715 chip and destroy the Skynet factory lab. whilst many terminators and possibly Grey's are out searching for Cameron & Sarah, who time-jumped earlier and have now gone (or come back to 2009 in their time).

(A bit of a Back-To-The-Future scenario, but much more serious).

Marta and Gina (human Gina of course), can see the dials when Sonia presses the button.

They see this and start counting as the number rises;

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2010 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"10"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2011 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"11"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2012 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"12"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2013 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"13"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2014 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"14"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2015/11:05 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"15"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2016/11:06 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"16"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2017/11:07 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"17"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2018/11:08 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"18"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2019/11:09 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

The bubble starts to form. Ethel is with them and grabs hold of Tilley, whom she is fond of, pulling her back slightly.

"19"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2020/11:10 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"20"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2021/11:11 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"21"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2022/11:12 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

The bubble is fully formed.

The only lightning flashes that are visible are outside the bubble pointing up from the top of the red-hot poker, which forms the bubble almost like a soap-suds bubble ring that children make when standing at the sink with a washing up bowl.

"22"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2023/11:13 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

"23"

'CURRENT DATE 01.12.2024/11:14 TARGET DATE 07.25.2024/11:15'.

Whoomp. The final second on the display will have changed the moment the trio arrive in the Skynet future.

They've gone and there is silence.

Ethel, still not believing fully that she can possibly be in the year 2010 from 1963, says "Lordy. Where are they?"

Tilley who is not much shorter than her, looks up and smiles.

#_#_#_#_#

Here is a question for time-travel officianados…. If John/Cameron/Sonia were to go to the future for a fixed period of time and return to this exact moment in time, does time go on in 2010 without them?

It would seem that it does until they return.

Many of the adults go back indoors, whilst the kids go down to the wooded area with some rope, to see if it is possible for one or more of the Ks to climb a tree and tie it to the top, so that they have a rope swing.

It is Camilla's job to go with them and guard them, keeping in cellphone contact with Allison at all times.

Sometime later, piano playing can be heard from an open window, whilst outside some of the men are making noises with drills, hammers etc repairing the makeshift barn and laughing about something. Probably how the hole was made.

Later that evening, it is time for a story to be recited by Ethel.

Derek & Sarah won't concern themselves about much in particular because they know that the moment John returns from the future, time will change and whatever they do now will be cancelled out.

Well, in their minds, that's how it's supposed to work. Apparently they are correct.

They go to the big sitting room where there are lots of settees and chairs and sit down.

Ethel knows a song off by heart but she won't sing it.

Instead she tells them she will recite a poem.

The litluns start jumping up and down with excitement.

The little Ally's and little Riley are there too…. Of course.

She begins when everybody goes quiet.

She starts:

"Here is a story that I read about 2 people. A boy and a girl. I used to read romantic stories when I was a young girl. Many girls do.

When I grew up and fell in love

I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead

Will there be rainbows day after day

Here's what my sweetheart said

Que'ee sera sera, whatever will be will be

The future's not ours to see, que'ee sera sera.

Now I have children of my own

They asked their mother "what will I be?" (She can see the captivated looks on the kids' faces, especially the girls).

Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?

I tell them tenderly

Que'ee Sera sera, whatever will be will be

The future's not ours to see, que'ee sera sera.

Of course, quite a few adults know this song, and they join Ethel in singing it all over again, to the delighted faces of the kids.

The 3rd time round, they all race to the piano room when Claire says she can play it on the piano.

For a fleeting moment, the absence of John, Sonia and Cameron is forgotten.

This song seems quite apt for time travellers.

#_#_#_#_#

**Next time, **

**In 2009**

**The aftermath of the Hills killings is still being looked in to.**

**It is not long ago that Sonia gave birth.**

**The cybo-teens & t-101 problems come to a head…. Almost.**

**In 2010**

**The visit to the future is guaranteed to have its problems.**

**Later, Cameron reprograms Camilla to make her as sentient as possible but the outcome is rather surprising & of course she retains her current memories , as Byron will discover.**

**The 4 Ks are'nt babies any more, they are kids, unlike they were 10 months ago.**

**The plan to take the kids to a theme park is still in the pipeline – promises are promises, which John won't break. The last time everyone went to Santa Monica, there was an incident outside the amusement arcade.**


End file.
